


Why?

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [25]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Lied to Dick and he's having trouble forgiving him, Mention of torture, Nightwing warns Robin to distance herself from Batman, allusions to a past incident during Dick's days as Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Robin finds out why Nightwing is so angry at Batman over how he extracted a confession from Tim.
Series: Just another Stray AU [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270859
Kudos: 27





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Why?

She dropped down behind Nightwing not surprised that he didn’t acknowledge her. She’d only caught a glimpse of him moving across the roof tops and made her way over she hadn’t even known he was in Gotham. “I wasn’t aware that you were in Gotham tonight?”

“Officially I’m not,” he said seeming to be distracted. “I had business here in town.” He then frowned as he looked back at her. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell Bruce that I was in town tonight, things will go better if he doesn’t know.” She felt slightly alarmed still that he was violating the never use real names in costume rule but he’d made of habit of it during the few times she saw him lately. Barbara had told her it was a habit of his when he was pissed at Batman.

“He probably already knows,” she suggested in an attempt to lighten the mood but Nightwing just scowled in response. It was strange to her how angry he was over what happened once he’d learned all the details after that mess with Jason. “Alright I won’t tell him but can you tell me why your so angry over what Batman did?” She knew it was probably pointless to ask but she was curious. 

“You just don’t get how big a line Bruce crossed,” He said shaking his head. “He did something that I can never forgive him for.” That really didn’t answer the question though everyone agreed Batman had crossed a line with Tim but it didn’t make sense that Nightwing was that bent out of shape over it.

“I just don’t get why you feel that way,” she said after a moment. “I mean you were the one who knew Batman was right and agreed with him so I thought you’d agree it was necessary.” The look he turned on her made her want to run away but she forced herself to keep calm.

“You just don’t get it,” He said after a moment. “Yes, I knew Tim was Stray but Bruce should have just let it go or waited to find proof some other way, nothing justified him using that tech on anyone, hell I’d consider it unforgivable if he used it on the Joker for anything short of a life or death situation.” 

“This is about the VR Tech he used?” Of all the possible explanations for Nightwing’s anger she found it hard to believe it was just about the tech he used. She had been more mad over the whole torture aspect not what Batman used to do it. 

“Do you know where Bruce got that tech from?” He asked after a tense silent moment and she shook her head no. “It came from a case where it was used on me when I was fifteen years old.” She could hear a faint note of pain. “I’ve experienced plenty of different methods of torture over the years and nothing has stuck with me like what that tech did.” She wanted to turn away to not meet his eyes but she forced herself to keep looking directly at him. “And it has side effects including nasty recurring nightmares that still shows up from time to time if something reminds you of it even more than a decade later.” The look he gave her was completely broken, “And Bruce knew that and still secretly kept it locked away instead of destroying it like he promised and then had the sheer nerve to use it on someone else.” He sounded just as broken as he looked. “And even worse he used it just to prove he was right not to save lives or any other possible excuse just to prove that his belief about someone’s guilt was right.” 

He seemed to get himself under control, “Don’t bother claiming he didn’t know I’d react like this.” She hadn’t been about to say that it hadn’t even occurred to her. “He wouldn’t have tried to keep me from finding out what he used if he thought for even a second I’d have accepted this.” He sighed, “Look I’ve got to get back to Bludhaven but do yourself a favor get away from Bruce, he’s not the man I thought he was anymore if he ever was.”

Before she could even begin to reply to that her com beeped, “Robin, the criminal is back in town.” Batman’s cold voice said as soon as she hit it. “He stole another car from the Wayne Enterprises garage and dumped it north of your position.” Which meant that Tim had disabled the gps but missed the back up tackers. “Head there immediately and secure the scene.”

“Yes, Sir,” she said and then glanced at Nightwing. “Tim’s back in town he stole another of Bruce’s cars.” She found herself wishing Tim had stayed away because this was just going to antagonize Bruce even more.

“The car won’t be there when you get that you’ll just find the tracker in the trash,” Nightwing said as he turned and started in the opposite direction. “Just think about what I said and if you need help getting away get Babs to call me.” She started to call out to him and stopped herself. 

She was suddenly pretty sure that Nightwing had known Tim was in town and that was why he was in Gotham and why he didn’t want Bruce to know he’d been here. He’d given her more to think about but she still believed in Batman and the mission so she wasn’t going anywhere. Though she realized as she swung away that she’d started calling him Bruce in her head towards the end of their conversation. She wasn’t sure what exactly that meant but when she got a spare moment she was going to have to give things a lot of thought.

The End


End file.
